Just Bliss
by PwoperMuserZeta
Summary: Bliss moves to the small town of teignmouth, she meets Matt Bellamy, Dom Howard and Chris Wolstenholme. not true. REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of screaming and jeans being thrown forcefully into my face. "Bliss Get up, you're late for school" I jumped up and looked at the clock beside my bed. Mum was right; the green numbers said it was 11:03 am. "Great" I thought, that's just what I need. I hate being late. I quickly grabbed the jeans that were now lying on the floor; put them and my "the strokes" shirt on. It was my first day of school since moving from London. I was supposed to start Teignmouth Community College 3 hours ago but considering the lack of sleep I had been getting I didn't blame myself for waking up so late. I slung my bag across my shoulder and headed for the door.

It had to be at least 20 past 11 by the time I got to my class. I knocked twice on the wooden door; it swung open to reveal an old, short woman. She was at least a foot shorter than me. She looked at me with an impatient look, "right, uh I'm Bliss Spearing, The new student" I said. "Oh yes, come in, come in, I'm Ms Strand" she said putting on a fake smile. "class may I have your attention please" no luck, she cleared her throat and yelled practically right into my ear "Class, If you don't put a sock in it right now you will have detention for the rest of the term". That seemed to shut them up for the moment. "Alright" she said taking it down a notch "please introduce yourself to the class". I started to stutter like I always did when I was nervous. "Uh god, well my name is Bliss, Bliss Spearing; I have recently moved from London, I'm 16. Well that's about it" "don't you have any hobbies, or interests?" Ms Strand said half heartedly. "Oh right, I love music. It's practically my life, the one thing that saved me when my parents divorced. Silence is just so loud" I seen a few people roll their eyes. She waved for me to sit at the back in between a freakishly skinny boy and a gothic looking girl. During the twenty minutes left of the lesson, the boy next to me "Matthew Bellamy" was quite a bit to handle. Pretty much every minute he would comment on something Ms Strand would write on the board. As Ms Strand was explaining something that she just explained 5 times before, I pointed my hands which were now formed into a gun I pretended to shoot her. Matt was watching and laughing quietly to himself. I stopped my little act when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Do you like guns too?" the gothic girl said her eyes wide and covered with thick, black eyeliner. I lowered my hands so that they were under the desk. "Do you like to swim with socks on?" she asked with an expression that I couldn't work out. Slowly I shook my head quickly looking away trying to stop the conversation.

Just then I heard the bell, grabbed my bag and went to the courtyard for lunch. I felt someone poke me in my ribs; I turned to find the shrimp looking boy, Matthew Bellamy. "So I see you've met scary Mary" he said snickering. I gave him a death stare, he held out his hand for me to shake it. "Bliss Spearing" I said shaking his small petite hand, "I heard" he said in a high pitch voice trying to sound like me. "I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT" I said soon to be interrupted by a very large and buff guy jumping on Matt. I don't know how he held up this dude's weight. "Uh, Matt who is this?" he said a bit concerned. "Right, I'm Bliss. I'm new" I said putting out my hand he took it and hopped off Matt. "I'm Chris" he said pulling me into a great big bear hug. Just as he let me go the bell went. "Aw! Come on! I didn't even get to eat!" Chris said throwing his hands up in the air. I just laughed as he walked off shoulders slouched. "Now that we're alone", Matt said draping his arm around me "Sod off Matt" I replied stepping out of his reach. At that we left.

It was a Sunday. Sunday's are for sleeping in, not for waking up at 6am by my phone going off. I looked at the caller ID "Matt Bellamy" it said. I flipped it open and his cheery voice filled the worn speakers. "Hey sleepy head", he said. I could hear a few people laughing in the background. "Who do you think you are ringing me this early on a Sunday?" I practically yelled into my beaten up phone. I could now hear him laughing with the other mysterious people. "Well" he started "just look out your window". I did what he said and there he was in his old Chevy, obviously not alone by the amount of racket that was coming from inside the car, not from his mouth. I've know him a week and he thinks he can just ring me this early, on a Sunday! And how the hell did he find out where I live. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" he bellowed in a Robin Hood accent. "Matt, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" I shouted out of the small of my window. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out for breakfast?" he said still putting on the accent. "Uh, well-" I started but he cut me off with "unless you have plans already" he smiled knowing that I was free all weekend. "I glared at him, he was still smiling. I sighed loud enough that he could hear and then said "give me 5 minutes, I'll be down there in a sec" but before he could reply I shut my window and got dressed faster than my first day at school in Teignmouth. I was still half asleep when jumped out my window. I nearly face planted into the wet grass that law before me. Luckily matt didn't see this otherwise he would never let it down. I opened the door that had noticeable rust on the exterior and pulled it open. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. "Matt, dude what's with the-" I stopped as I saw something beautiful, a really hot guy with dirty blonde hair wearing jeans, a band shirt and aviator glasses. I had to remind myself to close my mouth. I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "Hi, I'm Dominic; you can just call me Dom"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bliss" I replied hoping that he didn't notice the shakiness in my voice. "So Matt" I said pulling the faded grey seat belt over my body, "where are we going?" "That's for me to know and you to find out" he said putting his sunglasses on. "We're going to The Bacon House" Chris replied from the front seat bouncing in his seat like an excited kid on Christmas. "The what?" I asked surprised. "The World of Bacon, it's the most amazing breakfast place in the world! And everyday is triple bacon day" he said turning around in his seat. He sat back around and nudged the radio on with his giant finger; the awkward silence was filled with the first few lines of Thank you by Led Zeppelin. I stated singing along completely unaware of the people in the car, I only realized when it ended and they were staring at me, jaws dropped. "What" I said, "oh nothing, just that you forgot to tell me that you were a Led Zeppelin fan" Matt said practically screaming. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked slightly confused. "No, It's exciting because no one ever listens to Led Zeppelin, they say it's weird" he replied now smiling. "rig-" was all I got to before the smell of bacon entered my nostrils. "Oh my lord" was all I could say, suddenly I was wide awake and had a raging appetite. "I know" Chris bounced from the front.

When I hoped back into the car I was completely full. I didn't even know I could eat that much. "So" Dom started his green eyes glistening in the morning sun, "how about you come watch us play at the shack tonight" "huh" was all I could spit out. "Oh, right. The shack is a bar where bands play, we are all in a band" he said gesturing his hand around to matt, Chris and himself. "I think you forgot to mention that, matt" I said trying to imitate his voice when he asked me the same question earlier, "Sure" I replied before Matt had a chance to reply to my sarcasm, I hoped that this would become a regular thing. I love watching new bands, it's like my job. "Pick you up around 6ish?" he said "sounds good" I replied. Man I hope the rest of the day goes by quickly I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Sunday. Sunday's are for sleeping in, not for waking up at 6am by my phone going off. I looked at the caller ID "Matt Bellamy" it said. I flipped it open and his cheery voice filled the worn speakers. "Hey sleepy head", he said. I could hear a few people laughing in the background. "Who do you think you are ringing me this early on a Sunday?" I practically yelled into my beaten up phone. I could now hear him laughing with the other mysterious people. "Well" he started "just look out your window". I did what he said and there he was in his old Chevy, obviously not alone by the amount of racket that was coming from inside the car, not from his mouth. I've know him a week and he thinks he can just ring me this early, on a Sunday! And how the hell did he find out where I live. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" he bellowed in a Robin Hood accent. "Matt, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" I shouted out of the small of my window. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out for breakfast?" he said still putting on the accent. "Uh, well-" I started but he cut me off with "unless you have plans already" he smiled knowing that I was free all weekend. "I glared at him, he was still smiling. I sighed loud enough that he could hear and then said "give me 5 minutes, I'll be down there in a sec" but before he could reply I shut my window and got dressed faster than my first day at school in Teignmouth. I was still half asleep when jumped out my window. I nearly face planted into the wet grass that lay before me. Luckily matt didn't see this otherwise he would never let it down. I opened the door that had noticeable rust on the exterior and pulled it open. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. "Matt, dude what's with the-" I stopped as I saw something beautiful, a really hot guy with dirty blonde hair wearing jeans, a band shirt and aviator glasses. I had to remind myself to close my mouth. I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "Hi, I'm Dominic; you can just call me Dom"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bliss" I replied hoping that he didn't notice the shakiness in my voice. "So Matt" I said pulling the faded grey seat belt over my body, "where are we going?" "That's for me to know and you to find out" he said putting his sunglasses on. "We're going to The Bacon House" Chris replied from the front seat bouncing in his seat like an excited kid on Christmas. "The what?" I asked surprised. "The Bacon House, it's the most amazing breakfast place in the world!" he said turning around in his seat. He sat back around and nudged the radio on with his giant finger; the awkward silence was filled with the first few lines of Thank you by Led Zeppelin. I stated singing along completely unaware of the people in the car, I only realized when it ended and they were staring at me, jaws dropped. "What" I said, "oh nothing, just that you forgot to tell me that you were a Led Zeppelin fan" Matt said practically screaming. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked slightly confused. "No, It's exciting because no one ever listens to Led Zeppelin, they say it's weird" he replied now smiling. "rig-" was all I got to before the smell of bacon entered my nostrils. "Oh my lord" was all I could say, suddenly I was wide awake and had a raging appetite. "I know" Chris bounced from the front.

When I hoped back into the car I was completely full. I didn't even know I could eat that much. "So" Dom started his green eyes glistening in the morning sun, "how about you come watch us play at the shack tonight" "huh" was all I could spit out. "Oh, right. The shack is a bar where bands play, we are all in a band" he said gesturing his hand around to matt, Chris and himself. "I think you forgot to mention that, Matt" I said trying to imitate his voice when he asked me the same question earlier, "Sure" I replied before Matt had a chance to reply to my sarcasm, I hoped that this would become a regular thing. I love watching new bands, it's like my job. "Pick you up around 6ish?" he said "sounds good" I replied. Man I hope the rest of the day goes by quickly I thought.

It was 6:03pm when Dom came around. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Being alone n a car with him, who knows what could happen! "Hey" he said when I jumped in the car. He looked just as hot the last time I seen him. "Hey" I replied "Where's Matt and Chris?" I asked looking in the back seat. "They are already at the shack" he said looking back at my puzzled face. He put the gear into drive and we headed into the sunset. I was horrified by my thoughts, driving into the sunset, seriously? What the hell is wrong with me? My thoughts were soon interrupted by the beautiful sound of Dom's cheery/excited voice. "We're here!" he exclaimed hoping out and going around the front letting me out. I smiled at him and he took my arm leading me into a small bar with a not so fancy sign hanging down. The lights were dimmed but from what I could see there was a small stage with a drum kit set up and two microphones fairly close together and let's not forget the 10 amps just sitting casually in a semi circle. Dom lead me over to the bar. "So what do you think of it?" he asked his eyes looking hopeful. "I love it!" I exclaimed. His eyes shone brighter if that were even possible and he had a smile that went to his ears plastered on his face. "Do you want a drink?" he asked me "sure" I replied while he asked the bar tender for a beer and a coke. As I was sipping my coke he dragged me off my barstool and into a small hallway with vomit green coloured doors, just looking at the colour made me want to empty my gut. Dom opened one of the first doors calling into it "Hey guys I got Bli-" "Only to find Chris making out with Kelly and Matt meditating, with no shirt on" I couldn't help but laugh "Hi" I said and Matt ran over to me giving me a hug, I was afraid that if hugged him as tight as he were hugging me I would have crushed him. "Okay, okay get the bloody hell off me Matt" I laughed he just laughed with me and pulled me over to a squishy looking couch he sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. I smiled and sat on him and that time it was him to do the complaining "Bliss, Get off my freaking lap. Do you know how much you weigh?" he said, I chuckled and sat on the couch next to him. "What's new?" I asked "Oh Bliss! I have the coolest idea ever!" he exclaimed "keep talking" I said "Okay, well do you know how to dye hair?" he said in one breath "yeah" I nodded slowly trying to get where he was at "Well I was thinking you could dye my hair" he said "I've always hated my hair colour so could you?" he asked "Sure" I said "what colour?" "Oh, I didn't think of that" he said looking down embarrassed, I just chuckled softly to myself and patted his back "well when you figure out what colour tell me, okay" I said. He perked up straight away and smiled at me, I smiled back. Just at that moment a big, buff bouncer came in and told them that they were ready to go on. I followed Matt out of the door and into the crowd while he headed up the stairs to the stage. The lights went out then the stage lit up. All of a sudden a high pitched noise went right through the bar, everyone started furiously yelling and Matt just giggled like a little girl. "Okay, so we're the Rocket baby dolls and here is a song called showbiz" he said leaning over the microphone "enjoy".

When everyone thought their set was over they were surprised by Matt's voice filling the room "this last song is for someone very special to me, even though I've only known them a week but I feel like I've known them all my life" he said "This song is called Bliss". I gasped in shock as a few strums of guitar played and the drums and bass came to life. "Everything about you is how I'd want to be, your freedom comes naturally, everything about resonates happiness, now I won't settle for less" Matt sang his eyes on mine the whole time. I was lost in my own world that I didn't realize the song was finished and that Matt was standing next to me in the middle of the empty room. "So, what did you think of your song?" Matt asked making me jump out of my skin. Once I calmed down I replied with "Beautiful" because that's what it was. "I was thinking blue" he said looking at me "what?" I said and he pointed to his head "Oh, right" I said finally understanding what he meant. "How about we go to a pharmacy now and get a bottle?" I asked smiling devilishly. His mouth dropped and he just nodded and pulled me towards the door and leant down and whispered into my ear "Time for operation blue".

**AN: Should I continue? REVIEW! I like reviews… Thanks for my first positive review from SethEchelon thank you very much… It's up to you guys if I continue so REVIEW! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

I regret to inform you all that this story willl never, ever be updated again. I wrote this for a school assignment and I look back on it now and this isn't my best work. I haven't been writing for a few months as my cousin passed away and I've been trying to move on from his death. I do however, have a mibba account. If you search for me my name is 'FrankYouForTheVenom' I have a few stories on there and will start to get back into writing. You need a mibba account to view these but it's worth it.

Thanks for reading guys... I'm sorry!

PwoperMuserZeta

aka FrankYouForTheVenom

xx

Hope to see you there. PM me and we can talk!


End file.
